I may throw up on you
by junkie munkie
Summary: John Grimm hid himself away but some things don't stay hidden for long.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an AU, as in Alternate Universe. As in Will not follow canon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the DOOM or STAR TREK franchise's. If i did Karl Urban would get a hell of a lot more screen time ;)**

 **Ummm enjoy!**

* * *

John looked down at Sam, cradling her closer to his chest as the elevator continued it's ascent.

"We're almost there." He whispered to her, before turning his head upwards.

He was exhausted but he knew that this was only the beginning. Life was about to become a whole lot harder now. He could already hear how the re-telling of everything would go.

 _'Where is everyone? What happened?'_

 _'Dead?'_

 _'Mutated? Monsters?'_

 _'_ YOU _killed them? But you haven't got a scratch on you. How?'_

And it would go downhill pretty fast from there.

John wasn't an idiot. He knew that it was human nature to always search for betterment, for that next step in evolution. It was probably why there had been such a breakthrough in cybertronics over the last few years.

' _Helping you become the person you were born to be._ '

He sneered at the thought of people cutting themselves open just to hear, see or run a little better.

All working towards trying to create a new era of superior humans, which he didn't doubt would inevitably lead to a eugenics war.

John knew that if anyone ever found out about C24, that they'd either have repeat of what happened trying to re-create it or they would hunt him down, extract it from him and reproduce it and sell it on.

He could already see it flying off the shelf's, the label reading: 'WARNING! May cause drowsiness and horrible mutation in assholes.'.

But he was getting distracted, he needed to come up with a plan, then he might be able to avoid the whole crappy conversation altogether.

So a plan, he needed a plan.

Well firstly, he'd have to think of some way of getting Sam to a hospital. She wasn't looking so great, even with his medical background he wasn't completely sure what internal damage Sarge might have caused before he'd gotten there. If he could he'd bring the asshole back just so he could kill him again.

Wait a sec! He still had his responder, he could activate it and just wait for a response team. Well that was one problem sorted, onto the next.

Secondly, he'd need to disappear, become a ghost. Thankfully years of dealing with some of the world's worst criminals had left him with the knowledge of how to get exactly what he needed.

As they arrived at the top, the communicator in his responder started working again, which would give him roughly around an hour before help arrived.

That would give him time to explain the plan to Sam. She'd probably hate him, but she'd understand why he wouldn't be there. He'd never be able to see Sam again.

He'd promise to send her the odd anonymous letters to keep her updated, but besides that, they would never meet again.

After opening the elevator doors he went and found a sheltered area and set Sam down.. He called her name softly until she awoke.

He told her his plan and like he predicted, they argued.

After about twenty minutes of shouting and crying Sam finally relinquished. He held her as they went over the details of her cover story.

That they'd been trapped and it had taken them longer to get to the arc than the others. That when she and John had finally made it back, that nearly everyone had already been killed. That they'd tried to make a run for the elevator when they'd been attacked by Sarge, who was already turning into a monster. She'd broken her leg then, John had given her a gun and his comm. he decided to stay to distract Sarge, while she got to the elevator. That John had managed to activate the portal and was planning on sending the monster-previously Sarge- back. How he'd been able to attach a grenade to the monster but had been dragged along with it into the portal back to Mars.

Life on the run was actually pretty boring and surprisingly easy to do. He'd gotten some fake cert.s and had been off the planet before the cover-up had even aired, plus it probably helped that everyone thought he was dead and so wasn't actively looking for him.

He'd went to one of the newer colonies, they were always looking for people to help set up the place for and usually due to the lack of volunteers, they seemed to allow slightly shady characters in, no questions asked.

He travelled like this for years.

His most current residence was on a semi-humanoid planet in the NGC6723 sector just off the Corona Australis region. It was a tiny start up federation colony called Tarsus IV.

* * *

 **Feel free to send any and all idea's/thought's this-a-way!**


End file.
